


Late Nights

by kojafras



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon, Drabble, M/M, fic for a friend, they talk about feelings in a tent idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: Robin wants to cut loose but Chrom is a worrier.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singtolife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singtolife/gifts).



“Ah! Can you–can you stop that?” 

Robin sighs. He slides off of Chrom and sets his hands at his sides, leveling the prince with a droll, unimpressed stare. “What do you want me to do? Should I just head back to my tent?”

Chrom stands and heads for the table in the corner that usually holds meager offerings of fruit and water, but at this time of the night is now bare. He sets his hands on the table and breathes out a deep sigh. “Robin, you know I don't want that.”

Fisting his hands into the thin cloth that covers the ground, Robin considers his words. “Then,” he pauses, “why did you tell me to stop?”

Chrom turns, his expression marred with worry. “Because we are in the middle of a _war_ , Robin! We just finished discussing tactics for the battle tomorrow. If we were reasonable people, we would be asleep now. Like everyone else.”

Robin smiles. “But we're not reasonable, are we?” He pushes himself up and heads over to Robin, winding his arms around the prince. “I seem to remember that you were the one who goaded me into these long nights, just a short time ago.”

Chrom gently lays his hands atop Robin’s. “I know. But, what if you falter during battle? Who's to say this won't be our last night together?”

“I say this won't be our last night together. And, if for some reason I stumble while fighting,” he pauses, a coy smile on his face as he turns Chrom to face him, “you'll be there to save me.”

Chrom rolls his eyes, but his tight-lipped expression has been replaced with a smile. “Where did you get all this confidence from?”

“Mmm, I learned it from a high and mighty prince,” Robin drawls, sliding his hands under Chrom’s thin undershirt. “A big, strong, muscular prince, with a giant–”

Chrom cocks a brow. 

“–sword.”

Chrom sighs. “Fine. Have it your way. But if you fall off your horse tomorrow because you didn't get enough sleep, don't blame me.”

Robin licks a stripe up Chrom’s sternum, causing the man to let out an undignified whine. He nuzzles into the prince’s neck. “Hmm? What was that?”

“Gods!” Chrom groans, sliding his hands under Robin’s loose robes. “You will be the death of me.”


End file.
